1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an electronic device including a rotatable annular member (e.g., an annulus).
2. Description of Related Art
Thanks to the recent development of electronic devices, the electronic devices are applied to various fields closely associated with our life. In particular, portable devices have become the most essential items in our life from among the electronic devices.
These electronic devices are released with various sizes and shapes according to their respective functions and users' preference. Therefore, users are interested in the external appearance of electronic devices as well as the functions and slim shapes of the devices, and electronic devices which have good and attractive designs are more preferred by users even if they have the substantially same functions as the devices of other companies.
In particular, wearable devices have limited sizes so as to be worn on users' bodies, but are competing for their abilities to efficiently perform various functions in the limited sizes.